


Spite

by Catacumbas



Series: Lolita Charles [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Groping, Implied Underage, Kittens, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catacumbas/pseuds/Catacumbas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is jealous of animals, plants and any inanimate objects that gets in the way of him having Charles all to himself. Erik is specifically jealous of a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supermonstrum (squenun)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=supermonstrum+%28squenun%29).



> This will be part of an ongoing AU loosely based in the classic work "Lolita" by Vladimir Nabokov. Here, Erik is basically something like Charles's stepfather. They are in no way shape of form actually related. Charles is basically a attention whoring brat for the most part.  
> Charles is somewhere between 15 to 16 years old.  
> Erik is about 31.

“Charles, wake up!” Erik hisses leaning over Charles, poking his face. The young boy grumbles and the cat sleeping on top of his belly stretches and cuddles down back again. “Your mom is gone, come to bed with me.” Erik tries again, leaning closer to Charles ear and kissing the fleshy lobe. The boy smiles, burrowing into the couch, Erik couldn’t help to smile and ruffle the brunette’s unruly locks. Charles opened his big blue eyes blinking sleepily and puckering his cherry red lips, silently asking for a kiss.

Erik obliged the teen, leaning down and bracing his arm on the back of the couch, kissing Charles slowly. The teen moaned loudly, sound muffled by Erik’s own lips crushed against his. Erik ran the hand that wasn’t supporting him down Charles’s side, sneaking it under the young man’s shirt to caress soft sleep-warm skin.

Charles took it as his chance to do his own groping, sliding his arm between Erik’s legs, running curious thin fingers up the inside of Erik’s thighs. Erik tensed, stopping the kiss and resting his forehead against Charles’s. The younger boy grinned, sliding his hand slowly up and over Erik’s crotch, giving a light squeeze and feeling Erik’s hardness. The older man panted over Charles’s tightening his grip on his waist, hiking the shirt higher. 

The young man gave a delighted laugh, giving a last soft squeeze to the man’s crotch before patting it patronizingly. 

Erik opened his mouth to protest as Charles grabbed his hand and kissed it. “I’m comfy right here on the couch thankyouverymuch.” 

The cat decided to let his presence be known again, mewling pathetically and walking over Charles, settling closer to his neck and batting Erik’s hand with his tail. 

“Well, Magneto spoke, leave us be Erik.” Charles mumbled, petting the cat and kissing the tip of his nose. 

“Who the hell is Magneto?” Erik huffs, trying to touch Charles again as the teen laughs and bats Erik’s hands away, squirming on the couch. 

“Don’t play dumb, you know who that is! My new cat! He’s been here for 2 weeks now!” Charles cuddles the cat closer as it claws his shirt, unwilling to be moved. Erik stands back, incredulous expression on his face. 

“Don’t fucking joke to a man with an erection Charles.” Erik says flatly; expression unreadable. 

Charles turns to Erik face serious, clearing his throat. “I said what I said Erik, I’ll join you after me and Magneto are well and rested, now go.”  
Erik stood there dumb for a moment, glaring daggers at the young man; erection unrelenting. 

“Fuck you.” Erik sputters; Charles laughs and blows a kiss to the older man. 

Before leaving, Erik leans down bites Charles’s lips and pulls Magneto’s fluffy tail.

**Author's Note:**

> spite: 
> 
> A desire to hurt, annoy, or offend someone.


End file.
